How you remind me
by Slayer3
Summary: Angsty song fic. johnny muses about nikki.


Title: How you remind me

Summary: Angst song ficition. Johnny muses about Nikki.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.M Lawton own all. Nickelback owns the song.

Timeline: Post Saving Private Irons

Feedback: Please Read and Review

Authors note: V.I.P isn=t a very thought provoking show (that=s not the point of course), but I felt this song really fit this situation. I hope you all enjoy it.

__

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn=t cut it as a poor man stealin

Tired of living like a blind man

I=m sick of sight without a sense of feeling

That was an apt description of what Johnny=s life was like before he met the woman that would change everything. Nikki Franco was not your typical female. She was feisty, spunky and had a very short temper. She off all people found a way into his heart. 

__

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what i really am

This is how you remind me

Of what i really am

In the beginning they were just friends, and then the kiss. It wasn=t in the most romantic of circumstances, but it was something he would never forget. Ever since then, they were trying to figure out, whether or on they were officially a couple. The both insisted publicly that every was just strictly friendship, but privately it was a different story. 

__

Its not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I=m mistaken

For handin you a heart worth breakin

I=ve been wrong, I=ve been down

Been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head scream

Are we having fun yet? Yet? Yet? Yet?

no, no

Although they would never admit to any body, in their hearts, they knew that they were meant to be. Of course they came up with all sorts of excuses, but anytime the other one would date some one else, that person would get jealous, and wonder what they saw in the other person that wasn=t them. 

__

Its not like you didn=t know that

I said i love you and I swear i still do

It must=ve been so bad

Cause livin with me must=ve damn near killed you

That situation happened on more than one occasion. The worst occasion was when he dated a princess who wanted to avenge the death of her parents. He asked Nikki if she was mad that he was dating someone else, and then proceeded to give yet another reason, why he wasn=t going out with Nikki. Something about them dating other people, and they=re not really a couple, so technically is wasn=t cheating.. Then Nikki said something that he thought she would never say.. 

A Johnny=s just some guy I work with....@

Those words hurt more than he would show at the time...

__

This is how you remind me

Of what i really am

This is how you remind me

Of what i really am

Johnny thought to himself.._ I=m not just some guy. How dare she call me, some guy! i mean that baseball player she was with was some guy=. i=m not some guy= am i?_

Its not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I=m mistaken

For handin you a heart worth breakin

I=ve been wrong, I=ve been down

Been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream Are we having fun yet?@ Yet? Yet? Yet? 

no, no

He later made a bet with Quick to see if they could abstain from dating for a week. Of course the girls thought that they couldn=t do it.. They almost made it to, up until the very last second. It wasn=t a total loss of course. But for an instant he knew what she meant by calling him Ajust some guy@.. and hopefully it wasn=t too late to change his status..

__

Never made it as a wise man

I couldn=t cut it as a poor man stealing 

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what i really am

This is how you remind me

Of what i really am

He was hopeful that she would not give up on him, even though he screwed up a lot. This feisty brunette, with a short temper, had his heart, whether he admitted it or not. After all they weren=t all that different ...

__

Its not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time im mistaken

For handin you a hear worth breakin

I=ve been wrong, I=ve been down

Been to the bottom of every bottle

These five words in my head

Scream AAre we having fun yet?@ Yet?

Yet? Yet? no, no

******************************************************************************So what do you guys think? Its not exactly your typical v.i.p fan fic, but i hope you all liked it..


End file.
